Day of Destruction
by Zinc10
Summary: Set in a universe where the crew of the enterprise are gods, this is a story of how Spock tries to deal with godly problems and a relationship with Jim while the Romulan god Nero plots something dastardly. K/S Islands AU. Sequel to Day of Ascension, but can also be read as a stand alone story.
1. Chapter 1

Day of Destruction

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

"It's been far too long Spock." Jim growled between kisses.

"Two months, three days, seven hours—"

"Too long." Jim said again, firmly.

Jim had jumped on Spock and lowered him to the ground with sloppy kisses the second Spock had teleported into the Vulcan annex of the Kirk temple. Spock could not disagree with his lover's assessment. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other. Spock could not afford the time to visit the golden god, as he was constantly working at his new job: being a god.

Spock was the youngest of the gods. It was a little less than a year ago that he had ascended to godhood. His people, the Vulcans, were still getting used to having a god, and most didn't worship him. This meant that, in terms of power, Spock was the weakest of all 16 gods. Kirk was the strongest, of course. Yet in terms of influence, Spock was quickly becoming one of the major players.

Being the god of logic and science meant that knowledgeable people from all the islands, not just the Isle of Vulcan, worshipped him. Knowledgeable people were more likely to have positions of power throughout the Federation, so Spock's name and influence spread quickly among the higher educated elite. The Vulcan god hoped that in a few years, his name would hold more influence among the working class as well. Logic was often most needed where it was least wished.

Spock spent most of his time in his main temple on Vulcan. It was a conservative building. The temple was just large enough to house him, his disciples, and any visitors seeking his advice, but lacked any unnecessary extravagance.

Jim rarely came to visit him when he was in his Vulcan temple. Not because Jim didn't miss his lover, but because, as the leader of all the gods, Kirk couldn't favor Spock so blatantly without incurring the wrath of some of the more jealousy-prone gods. No one was opposed, however, to Spock visiting Jim at the Kirk temple. Godly politics was complicated.

The Kirk Temple was a thing to behold. A huge dome large enough to hold more than ten thousand people, surrounded by towers, gardens, covered walkways and 15 attached smaller annexes. Each of these annexes was a temple to each of the other 15 gods. Since the Vulcan annex was a temple for him, Spock could easily teleport to it, and have a rendezvous with Jim.

However, Spock rarely found the time to visit his lover. Being a god took a ridiculously large amount of work, and when he wasn't working, Spock was meditating in order to find his center and rebuild his mental shields.

Between work and meditation, time had passed quickly until it had been over two months since he had last seen the golden god. Which was why Jim was currently nestled firmly on top of him at the end of the main hall of the Vulcan annex. The temple Vulcans had been kind enough to leave the room when Jim arrived.

Jim nibbled at Spock's pointed ear and one of his hands found it's way under Spock's robe, it rubbed at one of the nipples lightly. On Spock's day of ascension, they had engaged in sexual intercourse, but since then…

Jim was sitting on top of Spock's hips, so he could feel all of Spock's arousal, or lack there of. Spock wished he could become sexually aroused, he really, truly did. The look of hurt and rejection on Jim's face when he realized Spock was not feeling the same passion Jim was made Spock's side ache. He didn't want to hurt Jim in this way; he just didn't know what else he could do.

"Jim," Spock whispered up to his lover, "I'm sorry. I'm trying, I just can't-"

"It's ok Spock. You don't need to explain." Jim interrupted him gently. He leaned forward and embraced Spock. Spock hugged him back so that the two gods were entangled on the stone floor of an empty temple. They were silent for a few minutes as Jim cooled his libido.

This had happened every time Spock had visited since he became a god. Last time Jim had spent hours cuddling, stroking and nibbling at every sensitive spot on Spock's body trying to arouse him, but to no effect.

Spock could feel Kirk's emotions through their bond, while most of Jim's emotions were reassurances aimed at Spock, Spock could feel the cold empty feeling of rejection and the painful twist of hurt, belying Jim's earlier words.

The feelings weren't only due to the lack of sex, Spock knew. In the last year, Spock and Jim had met a total of six times. One of those times hadn't even been romantic, as Jim had introduced Spock to the other gods. Perhaps this wouldn't have been so bad if the two had been together for many years, but they had only met last year, their love was still new. Yet at the same time it seemed like forever ago that Spock and Jim had confessed their love.

"Why don't you ever come visit, Spock? Do you not want to see me anymore?" Jim asked, looking directly at the ceiling. Spock hated it that he caused Jim to doubt their relationship like this.

"I'm working, Jim."

"The other gods work too, _I_ work too! But I always have some time left over for you Spock! What's so special about you that you need to work all the damn time? I don't even know what you do all day! You don't tell me!" Jim's voice rose with his anger, and somewhere in the process Jim pulled away and sat up.

"I aid my people Jim." Spock replied, sitting up as well. Jim was being unnecessarily accusational, "I aid my people in their time of need."

"What time of need?" Jim growled back.

"We do not speak of it, not even among ourselves."

"You don't speak of it? You don't speak of anything. You don't trust me Spock." Jim's anger waivered during the last sentence, making him sound hurt more than angry.

"I do trust you, Jim." Spock replied, calmly.

"No, you don't."

This argument was getting ridiculous, Spock thought. "Jim" he said calmly, holding out his fingers for a kiss.

Jim's shoulders slouched as his anger left him, and he reached forward to return the kiss. Jim scooted closer and held Spock close, holding on desperately with one hand, while the other was entwined in a fierce kiss.

Spock could feel Jim's mind turning, debating, as he clung to Spock. He was afraid of entering Jim's mind and finding out what it was, exactly, that Jim was debating. He found out anyway, two minutes later.

"Maybe we should take a break from our relationship." Jim breathed, and then tensed, as if he hadn't actually meant to speak the words. He didn't take them back.

"A break…" Spock repeated and forced himself to breath.

"Just for a little while." Jim continued, suddenly in a rush to say what he wanted to say, "Just until you settle into being a god. Just until you have more time. What we have now Spock, it isn't good for either of us. We never see each other, and when we do, it's not for very long, and it hurts Spock." Spock could feel Jim suppress a sob, "It hurts when you have to go so soon, and it hurts that I can't arouse you, and it hurts when you're not here. This relationship isn't good for you either. I can feel your guilt Spock, and your pain, and I hate being the one to make you feel that way. So maybe just…" Jim removed his fingers from Spock's, "just for a little while, until we can do this properly…"

Spock wanted to protest, but his voice was stuck in his throat and his side ached so terribly that he wanted to curl up. His fingertips were cold. Break up with Jim? The thought had never crossed his mind.

Jim suddenly sat up straighter, "It's Nero," he said, avoiding Spock's eyes, "He's come to speak with me. I have to go." Nero was the god of the Isle of Romulus, the god of mining and fire. He must have contacted Jim through their bond. All of the gods were bonded to Kirk; he was the god of gods after all.

Spock sat up and grabbed Jim's hand as he stood, entwining their fingers in a desperate kiss, "Jim", Spock felt his voice break, "don't." _Don't go, don't leave me, don't do this. _

Jim opened his mouth as if to say something, but then shut it again and disappeared, leaving Spock all alone in a temple that suddenly seemed so very empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing, both this story and my last one! It really means a lot to me. Also I've corrected all the typos I could find in Day of Ascension, and double-checked these chapters for typos as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 2

Spock returned to his temple on the Isle of Vulcan. He felt strangely hollow and cold. Was this the end of their relationship? Jim had said 'until you have more time.' But Spock didn't see himself ever having more time.

His people came to him in their time of need, more and more each week, and Spock would alleviate their suffering. Pon Far was an awful time for Vulcans, they lost all logic and would die without a mate. To a Vulcan, the loss of logic was indescribably awful. Vulcan culture was built around logic, and the Vulcan people dedicated their lives to being logical and not controlled by their emotions.

His people would come to him, and Spock would enter their minds and take their fever into himself. As a god, Spock could do so without succumbing to his animalistic needs. If it were just one person, Spock could deal with their fever quite easily, but most days it was more than a dozen minds. With the weight of so much raging illogic within him, Spock had to spend hours and hours each day quelling the fevers of his people. If not, Spock feared he would succumb to it. A god in the throws of Pon Far would be terrifying; he would be more than capable of destroying cities, and murdering his people, even with a mate.

Now, Spock thought with a painful twist in his gut, he didn't even have one. Spock wondered vaguely what would happen if he were to succumb to the fever of his people without a mate. Would the fever eventually fall? Or would he, being an immortal god, continue to live in a state of illogical fury for all eternity? How many people would die because of him? How many minds would he rip to shreds? Would he be stopped before he destroyed the entire island?

Currently there were only four Vulcans experiencing Pon Far in his temple. Spock had taken their fever from them, preventing their blood from rising up to destroy them. The four Vulcans were in a chamber above Spock's main hall, where they would sit and meditate until their fevers were over, and Spock could fully release their minds from the semi-meld they were in now.

Four was a low enough number that Spock could, after meditating to control and suppress the fever, spend time with Jim.

Jim.

Spock took a shaky breath and folded himself into his meditation pose. There were too many negative emotions clawing at him, attempting to pull him into a dark pit that had appeared in his gut. He needed to meditate.

He felt the minds of some of his disciples and visitors, who were sitting and meditating in the main hall, reach out to him, wanting to share a mental connection to their god. Spock refused them. He needed to quell his hurt, despair and anger before he would allow anyone to share a strong connection with him.

Spock meditated for hours. He thought about Jim's words, and from them sought solace. Neither Jim nor Spock had officially agreed to the break, but it was quite clear that they weren't together anymore either. Their relationship hadn't ended due to a lack of love. Spock still very much loved Jim, and Jim still loved him. This thought relieved a lot of tension in Spock's mind. It had ended because it was the logical choice; it hadn't been healthy for either of them.

Spock reached into the back of his mind, and lightly stroked his bond to Kirk. As the main god, Kirk shared a bond with all the gods, but that didn't mean Spock didn't treasure his. Spock could feel that Jim was upset through their bond, and wondered if it was because their breakup or because of his conversation with Nero.

Some hours after he started meditating, Jim contacted him though their bond. Spock's heart leapt with hope, and dropped down again when Jim's authoritative god voice passed through the bond in a way that made Spock realize that he was speaking to all the gods, not just him.

"Nero has requested an audience with the gods, whether you choose to attend or not is your decision. I will not be in attendance. It will be held in the gardens of the Kirk temple in one hour. Kirk out."

And so, Spock found himself in the gardens one hour later. The sun was setting, casting an ominous red hue over the sky. Many, but not all, of the gods were in attendance: Chekov, Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Pike, Galia, Picard, Keenster, Ayel, and of course Nero. Spock stood between Chekov, god of navigation and sea-fare, and Uhura, goddess of communication and deceit.

"Thank you for coming my fellow gods," Nero began, "Today I wish to bring up a topic of great concern, so I ask you to hear me out.

I have a wife, whom I love dearly. She is mortal, and dying. I'm sure many of you have experienced this. We are cursed! Cursed to live forever, to watch our loved ones die time after time! But this can all be prevented, my fellow gods. The agonizing pain, the despair, the unstoppable ache when love is lost, it can be stopped."

Spock felt himself becoming engrossed in the speech. He knew the feelings of which Nero spoke, was feeling them currently. He understood Nero's drive to end it. To not have to go through the pain that came with the end of a relationship.

"We all know it can. We have known the solution for ages but we have all been to cowardly to suggest it!"

We do? Spock thought, he certainly did not.

"Kirk has the power to make immortal being from mortal ones! He has the power to save the lives of our wives, our husbands, our dear ones, but he does nothing! He does nothing as he watches us suffer, does nothing to save our loved ones as they die around us! He is more than capable of saving them!"

Spock felt the cold hand of dread grip him. This wasn't right.

"I came to him earlier. Begged him! Begged him to save my wife, but he refused me! He sentences my wife to her death! I will have to stand by and do nothing as she passes away." Nero turned his head to look at Bones, the god of healing and medicine, Jim's best friend. "You had a daughter before you became a god, did you not, Bones?" Nero asked, his voice was suddenly soft and caring. The instant change in tone unnerved Spock, just seconds ago he had been raging in uncontrolled anger.

"Don't even think about bringing her into your angry ravings, Romulan." Bones replied darkly, "I've had just about enough of your accusations."

"What happened to her, Bones? What happened to your precious little girl?" Nero continued as if he hadn't heard, before turning to the other gods, "She died! That's what! The god of healing, incapable of saving his own daughter from the deathly clutches of time! She could have been saved! Saved from her fate if only your so-called 'best friend' had spared her a little mercy, doctor!"

'Saved' was not the right word, Spock thought, the only way to make a mortal immortal was to turn them into a god. As far as Spock knew, a god was only made when a new island was discovered.

"And you, Pike, you have felt the pain of loss when your wife was taken from you! And Galia, beautiful Galia, you have had more lovers ripped from your hands than I can count! And Chekov!" Nero's eyes turned to burn into the god next to Spock. Chekov looked terrified, "Dear sweet Chekov. You have never before felt the agony of loss, but I know you are on my side, because you have a mortal lover now, do you not?" Nero's tone was sickeningly sweet.

"I… yes… Sulu." Chekov was shaking.

"He will die, Chekov. Die! Kirk could spare you that feeling. Kirk could save your precious Sulu, but he won't! Kirk portrays himself as the greatest of all the gods, yet his greatness is tarnished by his cruelty."

"And what would you have us do?" one of the gods asked, Ayel, god of the Isle of Narada.

Spock could feel Uhura, who was standing next to him, huff with anger and mutter, "He was waiting to say that. Nero and Ayel had this planned out."

"I would only have us do what must be done, my fellow sufferers! Kirk is more powerful than any one of us, but not more powerful than all of us combined! Together we can defeat him! And I can enter his mind and force him to save the ones we love!"

It was deathly quiet. Spock wasn't sure if that was because the gods were actually thinking about this awful suggestion, or because they were so shocked they couldn't speak. Either way, Spock had stayed quiet long enough.

"Your logic," he began, "Is highly flawed, Nero, god of fire and mining."

Nero's eyes turned to stare at him. Spock could feel the heat of his gaze, but continued to speak regardless.

"You speak of saving our loved ones, but what you mean is turning them into gods and goddesses. Your wife isn't being murdered, Nero, she has lived her life and one day it will come to an end as all things do. And Ji-Kirk" Spock quickly corrected himself, Nero's eyes glowed with anger, "is not a cruel god. If he believed he could save our loved ones, he would have done so. He told me once that only those destined to be gods could truly ascend to godhood. He cannot save your wife, Nero. You are being controlled by your anger."

"Hear hear!" Scotty called.

"You dare challenge me Vulcan?" Nero's words were laced with hatred.

"I do." Spock replied evenly.

"You have not even lived long enough to feel the pain of loss! You know nothing!" he growled.

"Leave Spock be, Nero, for I too have had quiet enough of your talk of treason." Pike growled.

"Treason?" Nero asked, ripping his eyes away from Spock's, "I am offering you a chance to live free of Kirk's cruelty!"

"You threaten Kirk again," Pike said, staring into Nero's eyes unafraid, "and I will wage war upon you and your island, Romulan." This was no light threat coming from the god of war and conquest. He had been a general before he became a god, a great one.

"And don't tarnish my daughters memory with your vile words." Bones growled, "You have no right to mention her."

The other gods quickly chimed in, "Your speech was highly manipulative. And I will not be manipulated." "Loss and grief are also part of love, Nero, I miss my lovers dearly but remember them with fondness." "Spock is right!" "Outliving our loved ones is the price we pay for our immortality" "Aye won't be havin' ya threaten mah friend, mate."

Nero looked around him, at the gods who had turned against him, and saw that the battle for their minds was lost. Turning his hateful gaze back to Spock he spoke, "You will regret this, Vulcan."

Spock met his gaze with equal determination, "No, I do not think I will."

Nero disappeared in a ball of fire, with Ayel following his lead.

Silence fell on the gods in the garden.

Realistically, Spock knew Jim was much stronger than Ayel and Nero, but he still feared for his ex-lover nonetheless. He didn't know what Nero would do now, and hoped he wouldn't do anything drastic when his mortal wife died. He considered reaching Jim through their bond and warning him about Nero, but decided not to. Jim probably already knew, and he didn't think he could speak with Jim at the moment without destroying all his mental shields.

Many of the gods took their leave, now that Nero was gone, with a nod in Spock's direction. The acknowledgement was unexpected. Spock had been the first to speak, but he wasn't the one that threatened Nero. Pike had been the far more meaningful speaker.

Picard, the god of wisdom, approached him after a couple minutes. "Perhaps," he began, "It was not the wisest choice to rise to his challenge, Spock."

"Perhaps not," Spock agreed, "But I will not lie."

"A fair point," Picard acknowledged, "But I will advise you to be careful, Nero does not forgive easily."

Spock nodded, "Your warning has been noted."

Picard left soon after.

"Spock?" Chekov's voice drifted up to him. Chekov hadn't moved an inch since Nero had left. He had also stayed strangely quiet.

"Yes Chekov?"

"I don't zupport Nero, do I?"

Spock blinked, the quested was unexpected, "Please explain what you mean."

"Nero zaid I supported 'im because I love Sulu. And I do love Sulu, and I don't want 'im to die but… I don't want to 'urt Kirk either. Kirk iz a good person." Chekov's aura was swaying in confusion.

"Nero's logic was flawed, Chekov." Spock replied calmly, "You are perfectly capable of loving a mortal and not supporting Nero at the same time."

Chekov's shoulders sagged in relief, "Oh good. I whaz afraid I had become evil."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

CHP3

Jim was floating above his temple, staring at the stars. Life sucked right now. Spock hadn't talked to him since Jim suggested they take a break. Granted, it had only been about two days, but still. A part of him hated himself for suggesting the break, but another part of him, the more reasonable half, knew it had to be said.

Spock was busy learning the ropes of being a god, and helping his people and it really wasn't fair of Jim to add to Spock's long list of stuff to do by tying him down. Jim sighed and the wind rushed around him in response. What had Spock taught him about meditation and controlling emotions? Whatever it was, Jim wasn't good at it, because he was angry, and he hurt, and damn it! He wished Spock were with him!

Oh, and Nero was plotting against him, that sucked too.

Jim wandered into the back of his head, looking at the bonds he shared with each of the gods. Nero's and Ayel's bonds were blocked off. No doubt Nero had helped Ayel with that. Nero had learned to block his bond with Jim years ago, because he felt it invaded his independence. Jim left it blocked because he didn't really like Nero and more than Nero liked him. Spock's bond was still wide open, and Jim stayed near it, feeling the emotions that slipped through. Calm, worry, calm, arousal.

Jim pulled away. He didn't want to know about what it was Spock felt arousal for. Whatever it was, it wasn't Jim. Jim had to push down the angry jealousy monster that threatened to eat him. Why? Why wasn't it him? What had he done wrong?

Spock said he couldn't get aroused, and he couldn't get aroused around Jim, but Jim could feel it though their bond! Every day, sometimes several times a day, sexual heat would swell up into Spock. It wouldn't purposefully be sent over their bond (that would have been super hot), but Jim could feel it (mainly because he spent unhealthy amounts of time close to their bond, wondering what Spock was doing). The feeling would eventually subside to a point where Jim couldn't feel it without actually going though the bond and into Spock's mind (which he promised himself he wouldn't do without Spock's consent. Even for him, that was a bit creepy).

It made Jim wonder, deep down in the belly of his raging jealousy-monster, if this super-secret-Vulcan-ritual thing that Spock had to aid his people with all the damn time was a sex ritual.

Jim's power burned his skin in anger.

For the sake of his sanity (the for life of Spock's theoretical partner), it had better not be.

Jim took several deep breaths, calming the jealousy clawing at his guts and then mentally berated himself for doubting Spock like that. Spock would never cheat on him.

Not even if it was a super-secret-Vulcan-ritual-thing? No! Never! Shut up jealousy-monster!

Not even if Jim broke up with him, and he didn't have any obligation to stay faithful? Shut up! It was for the good of both of us!

Or, at least, Jim thought, it was for the good of Spock. Now he wouldn't have to worry about Jim, or send soft apologies to Jim over their bond when Spock realized they wouldn't be able to meet at all that week, or feel guilt when Jim failed to arouse him.

Jim sighed and looked at his second love, the stars. He had been born in space, and sometimes, on nights like this, Jim could feel the stars call to him. Spock had promised him once that they would explore the stars together.

No! Don't think about Spock. Think about stars, and how awesome they are.

Jim was right in the middle of doing just that when he felt an explosion of anger and power. Jim gasped, and collected himself from where he had been drifting into the clouds.

Kirk called upon his power and felt for the minds of his people. Being the god of gods, his people included everyone in the federation, and his power spread far, reaching every island. It was the people of Romulus, Nero's Island, which were crying out. The minds of the mortals there were screaming, and disappearing at an unprecedented rate.

_Nero!_ He thought angrily, pulling at his bond with the Romulus god, _What have you done?_ The bond was sealed tight, preventing Kirk from entering Nero's mind and stopping him from whatever horrors he was inflicting on his people.

Jim had known Nero was up to something, but he had believed it was some kind of rebellion against Jim. He had never in his wildest imaginations thought Nero would take his anger out on his people! A god's people were the ones who gave the god power!

Using the minds of the Romulans as anchors, Jim pulled himself toward the Isle. The minds kept disappearing, causing Jim's hold to be shaky at best, so it was not until several minutes later before Jim was able to properly appear above the distressed Isle. What he saw made Jim freeze in horror.

Romulus itself was not a volcanic island, yet there it was, with a giant hole in the North most point of the island, spewing ash and lava. Extending from the hole were huge cracks in the ground, gorges that were not there before. They marred the land like scars, and they glowed red-hot. Most of Romulus's people were minors, working under the crust of their homeland. Lava was also flowing freely from all the mining entrances, destroying all nearby towns and cities. The once green island was ablaze, with giant tongues of flame reaching toward the heavens.

Kicking himself out of his shock, Jim set off to find Nero. He needed to put a stop to this.

Letting his energy spread out over the island, Jim looked for Nero's aura. It was hard. His power automatically reached out to the minds of the mortals, creating shields around them, putting out local fires, and cooling lava. Focus, Jim, focus! Find Nero first, and put a stop to his actions, then save people. If you don't stop Nero from attacking the island, more people are going to die.

It was awful, having to rip his power away from people in need, but he had to find Nero. Jim sent a tendril of his power toward the northernmost point, to the place where Nero's temple once stood, to the opening of the newly made volcano.

Jim's power picked up on Nero's aura, and he rushed toward it. Nero must have sensed him coming; Kirk could feel him attempting to pull himself away from the island. Jim used the tendril of power he had sent to Nero's location to grab onto the Romulan god.

Suddenly, several minds cried out in agony, right beside the tendril of power. Jim's energy automatically raced to the minds, to try to help them. In doing so, he released Nero. Jim realized his mistake within the tiniest of split seconds, but by that time it was already too late. Nero was gone.

The nearby minds that had cried out were ten bleeding Romulans that were lying on the edge of the volcano. Nero had wounded them severely. Jim wrapped them in his power, lifting them from the ground and preventing the heat from the nearby lava from burning them.

The lava stopped flowing quite so quickly, the cracks in the land stopped splitting, and the flames died down somewhat now that Nero's power was no longer fueling them. But the damage had already been done. Between the poisonous fumes, the wildfire, and the ripped-apart land, Romulus was no longer habitable for mortals.

A part of Jim was relieved at Nero's disappearance; now he could focus on saving the people of Romulus Isle. Another part of him was filled with dread, he had no idea where Nero was, or what he was planning.

Jim pulled at the bond he had with Nero. Still firmly blocked. Fuck.

He should never have allowed Nero to block the bonds in the first place. Hindsight was 20/20.

Beat yourself up about this later, Jim told himself firmly. Focus on the people that need your help. Splitting himself up into hundreds of pieces, Jim rushed to the aid of the minds in need while simultaneously sending a message to all the gods with open bonds (everyone except Nero and Ayel).

_Nero's gone insane; he's attacked his own island. Bones, I need your medical skills. Chekov, I'll be sending as many people as I can out to sea, take care of them. Pike, organize as the other gods, get them to help. Scotty, Uhura, prepare the federation for taking on refugees. Spock I need you to keep the people from panicking. _

After this, Jim told himself, he was going to make up with Spock. He'd beg if he had to. At this point Jim didn't even care if they could only meet once a year, or if they could never have sex, or if Spock didn't trust him, or anything. He would make it work! He needed Spock.

He loved Spock.


	4. Chapter 4

CHP4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

Spock was meditating away the blood fever of a fifteenth Vulcan when it happened. An explosion of heat, and power, and anger. Spock was ripped away from his meditating faster than he ever had before. He gasped at the intensity, causing some of the Vulcans meditating in the main hall of his temple look up.

"Something terrible has happened," Spock told them, before searching for the cause of the explosion.

It hadn't originated from Vulcan, and everything outside of Vulcan was less clear to him. Spock had just figured out that the explosion most likely came from one either the Isle of Romulus or the Isle of Narada when Kirk's voice came through their bond. It was a message to all the gods; Nero had attacked his own island and Jim needed help to try to save as many people as possible.

He tried not to shudder when Jim uttered his name. He missed Jim's voice.

_Spock, I need you to keep the people from panicking. _

_ Spock, I need you… _

_ Spock… _

Now is not the time, Spock told himself firmly. He had to find a way to get to Romulus to keep people from hurting each other in their panicked fleeing. Without a mind or temple to anchor him, he wouldn't be able to teleport there, and flying would take several hours. Spock didn't have that kind of time. Perhaps he could teleport to the nearby Island of Narada, there were a couple of people that prayed to him there, and then-

Nero's burning aura rushed into the hall. Before Spock had any time to react the Romulin bashed against his mental shields. Spock put as much energy as he could into protecting his mind.

His people! Spock looked around the meditation hall to see that all his disciples and all the guests to the temple were still sitting quietly. Nero must have made himself invisible to mortals, Spock realized with growing dread. What would Nero do to his people? He had to warn them about the danger they were in.

Nero bashed against his mind once again, preventing Spock from thinking for a moment as he put all his energy into his mental barriers.

Spock did have a telepathic collection to his disciples. Not a bond, really, but a strong enough connection to send a message across. However, in order to send the message, Spock would have to lighten his shields enough for the message to pass through.

As if Nero could hear his thoughts (which he couldn't because he was not inside Spock's mind Spock told himself firmly), Nero extended a tendril of his burning aura toward the nearest meditating Vulcan. Spock had less than a second to make a decision.

_Get everyone out of the temple! We are being attacked! _

Nero ripped though his weakened barriers. Spock was prepared for this, he knew how to expel an unwanted presence from his mind. He gathered as much power as he could around his center of personality, ready to fight back.

Yet the god of fire and mining passed over Spock's center of personality. This threw Spock off for a moment; he had been prepared for Nero to attempt to rip him apart but instead-

The bond!

Spock rushed to save it, but it was too late. Nero had reached his bond with Jim. The Romulan god reached out and seared the bond shut with a heat and intensity Spock had never felt before. Spock felt himself scream.

In the midst of this pain, Spock reached out and ripped the intruder out of his mind. Nero left with little resistance, leaving his mind otherwise unharmed. Spock slammed his shields firmly back in place and pulled away from Nero. Spock attempted to stroke his bond with Jim, but had to pull back in pain. The bond was burned shut, and it was far beyond Spock's ability to fix.

"It took longer than I expected to break into your sorry little mind, Vulcan." Nero began, "It's a good thing you weren't smart enough to call for help. Or did you seriously think you could beat me, you disgusting excuse for a god?"

Asking for help had never even crossed Spock's mind, he had been too concerned with making sure his people were safe. He glanced around the hall; his disciples were ushering everyone out, but most had not yet managed to leave. He wondered if his disciples had remembered to warn the people upstairs, the ones in the midst of their Pon Far. He needed to stall Nero until his people were safe, then he could fight without risking his people's safety.

"Did you attack your own island, Nero?" Spock asked.

"Oh?" Nero responses, a nasty smirk spread across his features, "You want to talk?" Nero's eyes flashed, "Oh, I don't mind. Now that you're incapable of asking for help, we have all the time in the world. I could destroy you anytime I wanted."

Spock tried not to linger on how true that statement was. He was the youngest, and the weakest of all the gods, and Nero seemed to be brimming with furious power.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Nero asked, "This power?" As a demonstration, Nero sent a shot of fire up. The fire burned through the ceiling, and the ceiling above that, with unbelievable speed. It left a large hole in his temple.

"Are you curious about how I could have all this power, while my island is destroyed?"

Spock didn't actually care so much, but he had to stall.

"Fear and food, Vulcan. I've destroyed my own island! Do you know how many terrified little mortals are praying to me right now, begging me not to destroy their island next? Their pathetic little pleas just make me stronger!" Nero laughed, "and of course food." The god's eyes flashed with insanity, "You see Spock, I have become the true god of gods!"

"Too long, Kirk had been holding that title. He may have made the gods, but he is no god of gods! He feeds of the minds and prayers of mortals, his life is bound to his island." Nero spat, "He is no god of gods! I am! I have just shed my last vestiges of mere godhood! I have destroyed the island that was holding me back, and I am stronger than ever! Because I no longer feed upon mortals, Vulcan, I feed upon gods!"

Spock took a step back, the room was burning from Nero's power, but Spock felt increasingly cold. "Ayel" he whispered in sudden realization.

"Yes," Nero replied, "I have been feeding off Ayel for several weeks now, and you are my second victim. You should be honored to be of service to your new god."

"Why have you picked me? I am the weakest of the gods."

Nero's eyes flashed, "You defied me when I spoke to the other gods, I told you that you would regret it."

"All the gods defied you."

"I have been with these same gods for several hundred years. I know how they would react. Had you not spoken first, no one would have said anything. Oh sure, most would have disagreed fervently, but it would spread the seed of doubt." Spock remembered Chekov's confusion as he asked Spock whether or not he supported Nero. "A seed that would sprout when their fellow gods suddenly joined my side. A small doubt is all I would really need to break into their minds. Unlike you and I, the other gods were not made from psychic species, and they're not very good at mental shields."

Nero suddenly lashed out, sending a wave of burning energy in Spock's direction. Spock dodged pretty easily, but the fire hit the back wall of the temple, exploding it outward, into the dessert. Spock was grateful for the fact that the temple had been built in one of Vulcan's desserts, and not near a city.

"But no!" the Romulan continued, "You had to go and open your vile mouth! You became a ringleader! Which is why you get to be my lucky second victim. Once the ringleader falls, doubt will penetrate their minds once again! Besides." Nero suddenly grew a nasty sneer on his face, "You're Kirk's lover, aren't you?"

Spock tried not to react, but he must have, because Nero continued, "I thought so. Well isn't this just my lucky day? Once I have you on my side, Kirk will be hesitant to attack. He will put the battle of as long as possible. And while the fake god of gods is acting like a lovesick coward, I will be growing more and more powerful!"

"There is a large error in your logic, Nero." Spock hissed.

"Oh?" Nero asked, his aura burned around him, and his black eyes pierced into Spock's brown ones, "and what's that, Vulcan?"

"I will never support your madness, I would rather die."

A laugh ripped from Nero's lungs, the laugh of a man deprived of all logic, "You'd be surprised Spock," Spock suppressed a shudder as the god hissed his name, "at how incredibly pliant and obedient you'll become once I've sucked you dry!"

With that final comment, Nero rushed forward, charging at Spock like a mad bull. Spock was able to dodge it by flying into the dessert, avoiding most of the attack, but Nero's power still grazed him and Spock got a feel for its true magnitude.

Nero was far, far more powerful than Spock. Without help, his mind calculated, the chances of Spock wining this battle were less then 0.001%. Spock looked at his temple, and hoped that everyone was out of it. Then he would have, at least, accomplished that before Nero ate him.

Nero charged again, and again, and again. Each time Spock was just barely able to avoid the attack. Spock led the Romulan away from the temple and deeper into the dessert, away from his fleeing people. At some point, Nero sent a large blast of power and fire toward the back end of the temple. Half of the building exploded, and the rest caught fire. Burning debris flew through the air. There was, Spock thought with relief, no one left inside.

Spock dodged again, up into the sky. It was only a matter of time until—A tendril of Nero's power grabbed onto Spock's leg. Spock used his power to pull the tendril off, but by the time Spock's leg was free of it, three more burning tendrils had grabbed a hold of him.

"Caught you." Nero's voice called from behind him.

Spock whirled around in time to feel Nero slam him into the sandy ground below. Gathering most of his power, Spock sent a blast of it directly into the god above him. Nero let out a cry of pain, pulling back a bit. Spock leapt at the opportunity, but it was for naught, Nero's power had a strong hold on him.

Spock sent out several more blasts in Nero's direction, but the other god dodged them this time. Within a couple minutes of futile struggling, Spock was exhausted and disheartened. He wasn't going to escape.

"Pathetic," Nero growled, "But don't worry Vulcan. I won't kill you. I need you alive to continue feeding on the mortals, so that I can continue feeding off you. That's how the food chain works. You'll stay alive, but only just barely."

The god reached forward and ripped off one of Spock's arm. Being a god, his body was really more of a representation of his power than a physical thing, so when the arm was removed, Spock re-grew a new one. That didn't mean having a limb ripped of didn't hurt. It did. A lot.

Spock was only barely able to suppress his scream; he did not want to give Nero that satisfaction. He was not, however, able to suppress the sob that followed. Nero brought the arm to his smirking lips, sank his teach into it, and sucked Spock's power into himself. Spock realized with horror that he could still feel it. He could feel a part of himself be consumed and corrupted by Nero's burning energy.

He was being eaten, and there was nothing Spock could do to stop it. Spock closed his eyes. If these were to be his last thoughts, he wanted them to be about Jim.

_Jim_, Spock thought trying to ignore the disgusting feeling of being eaten, _I love you._

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Author's note: Hello everyone. Please remember to leave your comments! Good or bad, I'd like to know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

CHP5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Jim managed to put out the last burning city. The city had been split in half by a giant crevice, and most of its buildings had been destroyed by the shock of the land ripping apart, but at least now it wasn't on fire.

Uhura, goddess of communication and deceit, was nearby, drawing arrows on the roads that would lead the people of the city directly toward the shore, and clearing the paths.

Having put out the fires in the last major city, Jim decided he should work on trying to quell the flames ravaging the countryside. Jim was about to start when he noticed something he had been too busy to notice before: people were panicking.

The Romulans were running, screaming, shoving past each other to try to get to the nearest safe spot, and some people were trampled to death. The signs of panic were everywhere. Where was Spock? It had been several minutes since Jim had sent out the call; all the other gods had arrived.

Jim reached for his bond, only to realize, with horror, that the bond was blocked. It was blocked in the same way that Nero and Ayel's bonds were. Something cold grabbed onto Jim's heart, dread perhaps. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Pike!" Jim called out, pulling on his bond with the god of war and conquest. The bald god appeared within a second. "You're in charge until I get back. Make sure everyone knows what they're doing, keep them organized."

"You're leaving?" Pike asked incredulously, "We need your help Kirk, these people need you!"

"I need," Kirk growled, he was in no mood to be told what to do, "to find Nero and stop him before he destroyed another island! Now do as I say and keep the other gods organized."

To his credit, Pike immediately understood the severity of the situation, and nodded instead of arguing further.

Jim turned his attention to locating minds that could be near Spock's. If Spock never made it to Romulus, he must still be on Vulcan. Jim allowed his power to reach toward the island. What he found was more than forty Vulcans praying directly to him, all of which were located in one spot. This made a strong connection that Jim could easily use to teleport to them. Grabbing hold of their minds, Jim did just that.

Appearing above the forty praying Vulcans, Jim realized they were Spock's disciples from his temple. There were also about a dozen Vulcans raging around and biting each other in a mad frenzy. A part of Jim was mad at the praying Vulcans. If they knew their god was in danger, why weren't they praying for Spock? The more reasonable part of Jim, however, was amazed at their use of logic while in extreme danger. Spock was a new god, no match for Nero. Giving Jim Kirk, god of gods, a direct path to Spock was the logical and more likely to succeed plan.

Jim put the Vulcans out of his mind for the moment. Where was the temple? Looking around, Jim found Spock's temple half destroyed and on fire half a mile away.

Jim rushed toward it, letting tendrils of his power spread out to look for Spock. They found him, and Nero, not too far behind the remains of the temple.

As he neared, Jim realized that Nero was consuming a large amount of Spock's energy.

"Spock!" He exclaimed, ramming into Nero with enough force to send him flying. Jim attached a piece of his power to Nero, and held on tight. He would not allow Nero to escape a second time.

Nero stopped himself mid-air, and sent a fireball in Kirk's direction. Jim dodged it with ease, sending a blast of his own power toward the god, who dodged it in turn. Nero struggled to escape, attempting to burn off Kirk's hold on him, but Jim would not budge.

He looked at Spock, who was staring back at Jim with his large brown eyes. His face was blank, but Jim could feel his bewilderment, pain, relief, and love emanating from his aura. Spock was significantly weaker than normal, his aura smaller. Why had it taken Jim so long to notice his love was being attacked?

"You want a battle Kirk?" Nero yelled as he gave up attempting to escape, Jim turned to face him, "I'll give you a battle!" He had the same look in his eye as a cornered animal. Be careful, Jim told himself, it's when an animal is cornered that they are most dangerous.

Nero charged, rushing at Kirk in a whirlwind of flame. Jim used some of his power to put up his shields. The shields successfully deflected the flaming Romulan, but the power Nero had used was still shocking. It was far grater than normal, and even more remarkable considering the fact that his island was gone.

Gathering up a ball of energy, Jim sent it blasting in Nero's direction. A flaming wall deflected it, but Jim could see his power had made a dent in Nero's defenses. Blows were exchanged, and it quickly became obvious that Kirk had the upper hand.

At one point, Jim wasn't sure when, Jim's attack missed and a bust of godly power exploded on the ground, sending a huge amount of sand into the air, making a localized sandstorm. Scratch that, Jim thought as the sand whirled around the two gods, a sand tornado.

Their fight had a mental component to it too. Nero, being derived from a telepathic species had the upper hand in that one. Jim was able to make up for his lack of mental defenses with sheer power, but this meant he had to take away a lot of power from his physical battle with Nero.

This evened out the battle, so that neither party could win quickly. Nero would attack at his mind, forcing Jim to put a lot of his power toward protecting it, making his attacks weak enough for Nero to dodge, deflect, or counter. But Jim was tiring less quickly than Nero was.

After several more minutes, Jim began to think that Nero must have a plan of some sort. It was quite clear that Jim would win the battle if it continued as it was now, but Nero wasn't panicking. Nero was keen and devious; he undoubtedly had a plan B.

Jim searched his mind for possible plots Nero could be hatching while simultaneously using his power to grab onto the other god and send him flying into the raging wall of sand surrounding them. It was quiet for a second, and Jim had to pull on his tether to Nero to make sure the god was still there. Then a fire started to spread, lighting the sandy-tornado ablaze. A needless waste of energy, Jim thought, but a flashy distraction.

Nero jumped out of the raging wall of fire and sand, catching Jim by surprise. The Romulan god latched onto Jim's neck, his mind attacking Jim's harshly. Most of Jim's energy went to defending his mind, the rest he gathered at his fingertips. He sent it blasting toward Nero's head. Nero's shields deflected it, but it did force the raging god back several feet. Both parties were back to where they were several minutes ago, but this time they were surrounded by a tornado of sand and fire.

The tether Jim had needed to pull to find Nero made Jim understand Nero's plan. He wasn't trying to defeat Jim, he didn't have that kind of power, Nero was just trying to weaken and distract Jim enough to rip off the tendril of power binding them together.

Jim growled, and fed more energy into the tether, he was not letting Nero get away. If Nero escaped he would wait until Jim let his guard down. Being immortal, Nero could wait hundreds or even thousands of years, and then attack his gods one by one. Kirk would not allow that to happen. This would end today, on this day of destruction.

He needed a distraction. Something, anything to occupy Nero's mind long enough for Jim to attack without having to use most of his energy to protect his mind. And he needed this distraction relatively soon, before exhaustion set in and Jim's connection to Nero weakened enough for the god to escape.

The distraction came in the form of Spock. Spock who had been attacked, beaten and eaten, still somehow found the strength to jump through the flaming sand tornado and grab onto Nero's head, his fingers pressing into odd parts of the god's face.

For a second, Nero's mind stopped attacking Jim, turning his mental attention to Spock's mind. A second was all Jim needed. He flew forward at an unmatchable speed, brought his fist forward and…

_BANG! _

Jim's powers crashed against Nero's, and Nero's shields were shattered in an instant. Once the defenses were gone, Jim's golden energy was pitted against Nero's flaming red one. It was a short struggle; Kirk ripped the other god apart. Most of the pieces went up in flame, but one remained, a small pulsing ball of fire, Nero's center of personality. Being a god, Nero was an immortal being, but in this state he was far too weak to do anything. Nonetheless, Jim held the tether firmly in place.

The tornado stopped, and the fire was extinguished but the sand seemed to freeze in place, building a strange conical enclosure that echoed all sound. Jim's breathing was heavy, and so was Spock's. They were standing less than four inches apart.

Their eyes met, Jim loved those deep brown eyes, they spoke of such emotion. Spock's current emotion, Jim realized as his Vulcan fell to his knees, was exhaustion.

Jim caught the weary god and lowered him to the ground slowly. Spock's hand wound around his. For a moment, a fairly long moment, Jim was tempted to forget about Nero and his destroyed island, and to focus on Spock, on how much he loved the god and how terrified he had been when he saw Nero consuming the man he loved.

Their noses touched and Spock breathed a soft, "Jim."

"Spock," Jim whispered in return, "I…" Jim swallowed. Now that he wasn't using all his energy in battle, Jim's other senses were returning to him. He could feel the minds of the people of Romulus, still terrified. "I have to go."

Jim closed his eyes; he didn't want to see how Spock was looking at him right now. "I'll send Bones to you. Bones should be able to fix you right up, so don't worry."

"Jim." Spock murmured, a little panicked. The "_don't leave me you f*ing asshole! Someone was just eating me and I need a Vulcan-equivalent-of-a-hug! What happened to apologizing and declaring your love!"_ was left unspoken (Granted, Spock might have phrased it a tad bit differently). Jim had no idea how Spock could say so much with one word.

"I need to seal Nero away, Spock." Jim replied, still not meeting the other god's eyes, "permanently."

With those words of parting, Jim pulled himself toward the Isle of Romulus, dragging Nero (or at least, what remained of him) along.

_Bones_ Jim called, pulling on his bond with his best friend.

_Whatever it is Jim, it'll have to wait. I'm not sure if you noticed, but there's an entire fucking island of refugees who need help and I don't have time for whatev- _

_ Nero attacked Spock. He's hurt pretty bad. He's on Vulcan, go over there and take a look will you? _

_ … and Nero?_ Bones asked after a second.

_ I got him. _

_ Good._ The god of healing pulled himself away from what he was doing and Jim could feel him teleport to Vulcan. He really, really hoped Bones would be able to heal Spock and Kirk's bond.

Jim shook his head and told himself to focus on the task at hand. Nero needed to be sealed away. Somewhere that a mortal would never accidentally wander, someplace Nero could never escape.

In the depth of a volcano, perhaps.

Jim pulled Nero over to the mouth of the volcano, and then plunged inside. Lava was uncomfortable even for Jim, and there was no way a mortal could accidentally wander into an active volcano to release the seal. Kirk called forth a chain, then another one, from the sides of the volcano. He bound both of them to Nero in a powerful seal. One chain would have sufficed, but Kirk wanted to be extra sure that Nero would never escape his prison.

Creating strong seals was a long and laborious process. Jim lost track of time.

The volcano was a perfect prison for Nero. Should Nero ever gain any power (for example, if some strange sect of mortals started to worship him) all the energy Nero would gather would seep into the magma. This would cause the volcano to explode, presumably scaring away anyone who might try to inhabit the destroyed island, and prevent Nero from gaining enough power to regain consciousness.

When Kirk emerged from Nero's prison, he realized it had been several days. The island was deserted by both man, beast and god. There were no signs of life at all, just scorched and broken land.

Searching his mind for his bond with Spock, Jim found it open again. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He'd have to thank Bones later. Having the bond with Spock blocked felt wrong, very wrong.

Jim debated whether to go see Spock, or to aid in the refugee efforts. He wanted to see Spock, but it was his duty to see to the well being of his people. Besides Spock probably hated him right now for leaving him when the Vulcan god needed him most, and for allowing Nero to escape in the first place, and for being so late, and for not realizing Nero was going to blow up his entire island, and for breaking off their relationship, and…

Refugees it is… Jim thought, tracing the minds of said refugees to their location.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Author's Note: Please remember to leave a comment! I do read and appreciate every single one.


	6. Chapter 6

CHP6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Spock was trying not to wonder what Jim was doing at the moment.

"He's sealing Nero away." Bones said, answering the unasked question. Spock blinked. "Don't look so surprised." Bones continued, "I'm healing your mind, I can feel you worrying and wondering about the kid."

"Jim Kirk is older than you, he can hardly be classified as a child."

"Technically, sure." Bones replied, "But mentally?" He didn't elaborate.

Spock was lying on the sandy ground, where Jim had left him half an hour ago. Bones, god of healing and medicine, was kneeling beside him. The god's power was bathing Spock in a soft light.

The two gods were surrounded by the sand tornado. Except it wasn't a tornado anymore, it had stopped moving. The sand was stuck together in this permanent structure because some of the sand has been molten into glass. The massive glass tower wasn't see-through, it had way too much un-molten sand for that, but it was solid and unlikely to ever break since it was created using godly energy.

An odd structure to be sure, but Spock enjoyed how it echoed and the way it reflected the sunlight. Since it was already built, and his temple was burned to the ground, it was only logical to use this structure as his temple.

His decision, Spock told himself, had nothing to do with the fact that the walls of the glass tower still retained a bit of Jim's aura. Nero's aura had disappeared along with his flames when Jim had ripped Nero to shreds.

The god of healing's aura brushed against Spock's bond with Jim, and Spock flinched. The bond was still seared shut, and it burned him whenever it was touched.

"That looks quite painful," Bones muttered, "but it's not outside of my ability to heal." Relief washed through the Vulcan god, he didn't know what he'd do if he could never feel Jim's mind again.

Spock glanced at Bones and wondered about him. It was strange how very little Spock knew about him, seeing as he was Jim's best friend. He'd had a daughter, apparently, but Spock had never heard of her before Nero-

"Joanna." Bones said.

"Pardon?"

"I can feel you thinking, ya pointy eared hobgoblin." The god's insulting words clashed with his gentle healing energy, which was now starting to surround the burnt-shut bond. The aura was cool and felt wonderful on the burnt bond. Spock closed his eyes.

"My daughter, her name was Joanna," Bones clarified before falling quiet. The two of them stayed silent for another couple minutes, as Bones continued to work on Spock's burnt bond. Bones eventually broke the silence again, "She was three years old when I ascended to godhood. She was so excited, she was squeaking throughout the whole ceremony." Spock saw that the other god's eyes were glazed over with memories.

Images started seeping into Spock's mind due to his current connection with Bones. There were memories of a tiny crying infant, barely bigger than his hand, images of a smiling little girl, of a teenager talking animatedly about something, visions of a woman humming as she stirred a pot, and finally there was the memory of her death. Joanna died peacefully, at the age of ninety-four.

"Were you angry when she died?" Spock asked.

Bones let out an amused huff, "Angry? You obviously do not have a child."

"I do not," Spock agreed.

"Of course I was angry. I was furious and hopeless and depressed and hysterical and a ton of other emotions that I wouldn't be able to name even if I wanted to. A father should never have to outlive his children."

"Were you angry at Jim as well?"

"What do you think? Of course I was. For years I never forgave him. I was so bitter. He had the power to save my daughter but didn't. I bargained for her life, you know, before she died. I begged Jim to make her a goddess, to let me die in her place. Please, I begged him, please take my life instead of hers." Bones let out a huff of air and shook his head, "Jim refused me point blank and I couldn't forgive him for the longest time."

"What made you forgive him?"

Bone's eyes were far away again, in the distant past. "It was the fiftieth anniversary of her death. Jim was standing in front of her grave, just staring at the stone. By that point my anger had cooled down enough to listen to what he had to say. He told me about how mortals that were not meant to be gods go insane after Jim unlocks their spirits. Because they never truly ascend to godhood, they're stuck somewhere between two realms and it tears their minds apart.

He told me how sorry he was he couldn't save my daughter, how he understood how painful it was to watch the people you cared for die, and not be able to do anything about it. I felt like such a shmuck for hating him for all those years. I forgave him, and we drank a shit-ton of alcohol together. That was the start of our friendship, I suppose.

He also said some encouraging shit about focusing on the living, and how I still had other descendents. And some other optimistic stuff about remembering her with a good heart. The kid can be pretty damn sage-ly when he wants to be. "

Spock understood what Bones meant. Jim was usually quite carefree, but when the situation called for it, he could be commanding, wise and powerful. "Other descendents?" Spock asked.

Bones smiled and sent Spock an image of Joanna in a white dress, clutching onto the arm of a nervous but beaming young man, then another memory of Joanna rubbing her large round belly. "She had three children, my little girl did. Don't know how she managed them all, one was all I could handle."

"How many descendents do you have now?" Spock asked. Bones laughed.

"I don't know how old you think I am, but this was more than two and a half thousand years ago. At this point, everyone on my island, and most of the people in the federation are my distant descendents."

Spock's bond opened with a "pop" and his mind automatically reached through the bond to brush against Jim's. It felt so good to feel Jim's mind again, so good to sense his aura so close by. Spock took in a grateful breath and brushed the bond carefully, feeling it hum like a living thing. Jim, Spock could feel, was concentrating so hard that his mind was almost in a meditative state. Spock could feel Jim's power painting complex patterns that were undoubtedly needed to create a seal strong enough to hold a god. Jim's concentration was so complete that Spock doubted that Jim could feel Spock's presence in his mind at all.

Opening his eyes, Spock sat up. Bones was still sitting next to him.

"You'll feel tired for a couple days," began the doctor god, "and afterwards, you still won't be as strong as you were before the attack. It might take months for you to fully recover, but you shouldn't get worse. If something does start to hurt, contact me. Also," Bones continued, "don't leave your island for a while, you're still recovering, so having a strong connection to your island right now is essential."

Spock raised an eyebrow at Bones' doctor-ly instructions, but didn't argue.

"Oh, and one more thing," the god of healing added, "I don't know what's up with you and Jim, and I do NOT want to know any details, but Jim's been acting lovesick and sulky for a while now, and it's really damn annoying. So whatever is going on, try to sort it out soon, all right?"

Spock stared at a particularly interesting pile of sand at his feet, "I do not know if that is possible, doctor. Kirk and I have terminated our romantic relationship."

"Regardless, the kid is still helplessly in love with you."

Spock didn't know what to say to that, so he stayed silent.

"Right," Bones signed, "well I'm going to go now. Don't forget to contact me if any pain starts returning." With those final words, the god of healing teleported away from Vulcan.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Three days later found Spock meditating on top of his new temple. His disciples had returned after Spock called them, and had built temporary wooden platforms into the tornado, splitting it into 54 stories so far. The tornado structure could probably contain more than four hundred stories, but building that many stories seemed illogical, as that much space was not needed. Instead, the 54th story just had an incredibly high ceiling (more than a mile high, in fact).

Spock had opened some doorways into the structure by infusing his power into it and pulling the glass apart, he had also made windows by pulling the excess sand away from the glass in certain areas.

At the very top of the glass structure there was a wooden ceiling, on which Spock now floated. From this high vantage point, Spock could see his entire island surrounding him, and at the very edges, the beginnings of the ocean were visible. It was a breathtaking view.

In the past three days, Spock had recovered quite a bit. He no longer felt any pain from where Nero had ripped off his arm, and his mind had settled enough for Spock to meditate. He had not, however, recovered all his energy. He still felt weaker than he was before Nero ate him.

He had accepted back the minds of the Vulcans in the midst of their Pon Far, taking their fevers onto himself. This made things more difficult. It was hard enough to control the Pon Fars of 13 Vulcans before, but now Spock was weaker than before and it made controlling the illogic almost impossible. Spock knew that his emotions were having a much larger effect on him than they normally would, so he spent all his time meditating to try to control them.

Since Spock was meditating, he could feel it the minute Jim finished sealing away Nero and emerged from his trance-like concentration.

Happiness swelled up in Spock, Jim would undoubtedly come see him now.

Twenty minutes later, Spock started to think that maybe something had come up. Surely Jim would finish whatever he was doing soon, and then come to Vulcan.

Nine hours later, Spock accepted the fact that Jim wasn't coming. It became hard to breath. Every breath seemed to rip him up on the inside. Being a god, Spock didn't actually need to breath, so he stopped.

Anger grew inside of Spock slowly, but he wasn't strong enough to suppress it or meditate it away. It built up hour by hour, day by day. An anger Spock couldn't put a name to, and it was becoming harder and harder to control.

One of the few good things that came from Nero's attack is that it seemed to cement the idea of gods into the minds of his people. As news of what happened to Romulus, and what happened to their own god, spread, more and more Vulcans sought out his mind during meditation. While only about five percent of his people were praying to him before, forty six percent now worshipped him to some degree. Most did not pray to him daily, but many sought a stronger connection to their god. Whether they came to him to reassure themselves that Spock would not destroy their island, or because they sought solace in some aspect of their life, Spock didn't care. They were all his people.

The down side to the increase of worshippers was that more and more Vulcans came to him when their Pon Fars started. As his energy and power grew, so did the number of minds for which he was responsible.

His power was increasing significantly, and two days after Jim emerged from the volcano, Spock was feeling stronger than ever, but he was also using all of his power to suppress the growing illogic within him. There were now forty-seven Vulcans for whom Spock was currently carrying their Pon Far. Each Vulcan was given his or her own floor of the glass tower, meaning that 47 of the 54 levels were occupied by meditating Vulcans who had given their blood fever to their god. Spock's disciples had decided to build several more stories, and were currently gathering wood.

Four days after Jim emerged from sealing Nero away, Spock started refusing the minds of his meditating disciples. His anger was growing too strong, and he didn't want to inflict that anger on his people.

On the sixth day Spock started to wonder _why_ Jim hadn't come to see him. Did he not love Spock anymore? Did he not care enough to even visit his ex-lover? Spock swallowed a lump in his throat. Anger clawed at his insides, it seemed to grow stronger at each Jim-related thought, so Spock tried not to think about the one he loved at all.

Banishing Jim from his mind, Spock returned to meditation.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Author's Note: One more chapter to go! Don't forget to leave a comment.


	7. Chapter 7

CHP7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

Author's Note: this is the last chapter; it's a bit longer than the others. Please remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed the story!

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

The sun was setting on the eighth day after Nero was sealed away when Spock felt _his_ aura. _He_ approached the temple slowly, Spock wasn't sure if that was because he was fascinated by the structure, or hesitant to reach the end of his journey. _He_ trailed his fingers up the side of the tower as he drifted up, and Spock had to suppress a shiver.

Spock could feel the other god's aura pool behind his back as the god took shape. Spock kept his eyes firmly shut and remained in his meditation pose.

"Hey Spock." Jim Kirk greeted cautiously.

"Kirk" Spock responded formally.

"I uhh, wanted to apologize for um, you know, everything."

If Kirk thought he could just say "sorry for not coming to see you for eight days, I was kind of busy" and be forgiven, he was mistaken.

"Then speak your apology, so you can leave my island," Spock said in a tone that was as calm as he could make it.

Spock could feel Jim flinch before continuing, "I'm sorry that I didn't realize Nero was going to destroy his island, I'm sorry I let him escape when I first found him above his volcano, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize you were being attacked, I'm sorry that I left you after we beat Nero, and I'm very" Jim took a shaky breath, "very sorry that I ended our relationship."

The pit of anger in his stomach clawed at him. Jim was apologizing for the wrong things! Nero and his attacks weren't Jim's fault; Spock had never blamed him for that. The break up hurt, but it was the right thing to do at the time; it had been the most logical choice. Leaving Spock to seal Nero away was Jim's duty as god of gods, he had been upset at the time, but Spock understood. What Spock could not understand, nor forgive, was that it has taken Jim more than a week to come see him. Did he really mean so little to Jim?

There were a couple seconds of silence, "I understand if you hate me and can't forgive me. I just… wanted to apologize and tell you that I love you, Spock. A lot."

"If you love me, why did it take you so damn long to come see me?" That was the first time Spock had ever uttered a swear word, it felt strange coming through his lips.

"It's… hard to explain."

"Try." Spock opened his eyes, but refused to turn around.

Jim let out a sigh and collapsed onto the wooden floor, about a foot away from Spock's back. Spock could feel his warmth behind him; he was so close.

"I just… I didn't want to hear it. I mean, I can fight angry god eating Romulans, no problem, but hearing you confirm that you hate me… it terrifies me." Jim let out a shaky breath, "I'm not used to feeling so vulnerable, Spock. "

Spock took in a breath, the first breath he had taken in over a week. The air mixed with the anger that had been growing within him, turning it instead into heartbreak. Perhaps it had always been heartbreak.

"I don't hate you Jim."

"You should. I failed. I failed to protect my people, I failed to control the gods, and I failed you." Jim's voice was heavy with regret.

"You have done none of those things," Spock replied.

"Hundreds of thousands of Romulans are dead."

"They did not die because of you, they died because of Nero. Tens of thousands were saved because of you."

"I should have been able to stop Nero before he hurt his people, I should have-"

"You are selling you opponent short," Spock interrupted him, "Nero had centuries to prepare his plan, you had only minutes to stop it. You had no way of knowing."

"If I had not allowed him to block the bond-"

"He would have found another way, Kirk, to execute his plan." Spock growled. There was a minute of silence, before Jim spoke again, cautiously.

"…Why are you defending me Spock?"

"You saved my life," Spock replied as logically as he could. It wasn't exactly a lie; it also wasn't the answer to the question asked either.

"I see," Jim replied, his voice betraying nothing. Which, Spock knew, meant he was hurt by the answer.

"I love you." The words left Spock's mouth before he could stop them. They had been on the tip of his tongue since Spock had taken in a breath. He didn't want to argue anymore. Holding a grudge was tiring, Spock wasn't good at it, and he missed Jim so terribly.

There was a sharp intake of breath, "truly?"

"Truly."

Jim's hand reached out and his fingertips brushed against Spock's back. The touch sent an electric shock through Spock's entire being, he gasped. His back arced slightly.

Jim's fingertips traced his spine down a little, and then wound around to wrap itself around Spock's chest. A second hand followed. Spock shivered with pleasure as Jim moved flush against his back, only two thin layers of cloth separating the two bodies. Spock was wearing a traditional grey Vulcan robe, embroidered with ancient Vulcan symbols, held shut with a cloth belt, and black pants. Jim was wearing his normal silk golden robe with black pants; it flowed around him as if it were suspended in water.

As Jim leaned down to kiss Spock's neck, Spock let his head fall back onto Jim's shoulder. Jim placed lazy kisses along the exposed flesh, while one of his hands slipped under Spock's robes to trace lines onto Spock's chest.

Spock turned his head at the same time that Jim looked up. Their eyes met; Jim's were blue, so blue. Spock's lips met Jim's in a gentle kiss and warmth spread throughout Spock's body. Jim's golden energy brushed against Spock's, mixing slightly.

"I love you" Jim whispered, then kissed him again.

Spock brought his index and middle finger up to brush against Jim's, "I love you too, Jim, so much." Spock nuzzled himself comfortably into Jim's neck as Jim continued to trace designs on Spock's chest.

The two stayed like that for several minutes, reveling in each other's company, whispering apologies, confessions and promises in each other's ears. Then one of Jim's fingers brushed against Spock's nipple, making his gasp. He could feel his body become slightly aroused at the touch. A flash of relief passed through Spock, he had been afraid that he could never get aroused again.

Spock brought the hand not entangled in a kiss up to grasp onto Jim's hair as the other god traced the shell of Spock's ear with his tongue. Jim's thumb stroked the nipple harder now, making Spock release a soft cry. There was a nibble at the tip of Spock's ear; Spock grab onto Jim's hair harder. Spock could feel Jim getting aroused, could feel it in through buzzing of his energy, and through the bump growing against Spock's lower back.

Jim's hand moved away from Spock's erect nipple, downward. It moved down over Spock's stomach, making him shiver and gasp, then came to a stop at the cloth belt wound around Spock's hips.

A tension built within Spock as Jim's hand worked on the simple knot, tugging at it and undoing it slowly. His hand was close, so close, to where Spock wanted it. Sometimes a finger would brush over the cloth-covered bulge, and Spock would let out a cry, his back arching. It wasn't enough; Spock needed more.

Illogic swelled up within Spock, stronger that it had ever been before. Spock grit his teeth, why now? He had to suppress-

Jim opened the knot, and he pulled open the folds of the robe. Spock's chest was exposed to the cool air. "Hnn," Spock moaned through gritted teeth, both of his nipples were erect now. Spock's fingers wound around Jim's more tightly. Only a thin layer of cloth separated Spock's now half-hard cock from the cool air.

Jim's fingers curled around the edge of the black pants, the fingertips brushing lightly against Spock's member. "Ahh!" Spock cried, bucking his hips slightly. Jim started to pull the pants down slowly, while letting his tongue trace the edge of Spock's ear again.

As Jim's hand traveled lower, the power of the 47 Pon Fars within Spock grew. It was becoming too much. Spock couldn't control the rising fever and his own arousal; he let out a sob of frustration.

Spock's pants were halfway down his hips when Jim brushed against his cock, the fever surged at the feeling, and Spock leapt out of Jim's hold with a gasp, pulling his robes shut around him.

Spock took several deep breaths before he dared to turn around. Jim's pupils were blown wide, and he was blinking with surprise as he tried to understand why Spock was no longer in his arms.

"I'm sorry Jim," Spock whispered, "I'm so, so sorry, but I can't. I can't-" A sob escaped his lips.

Jim was next to him in a flash, his hands came up to cup Spock's face, and his thumb wiped away a tear. When had he started to cry?

"Shhh, Spock. It's ok. It's ok. Hush." Jim whispered soft reassurance to Spock, punctuating his words with light kisses. Sobs wracked Spock's body as tears ran down his cheeks, he grabbed onto Jim desperately.

Spock had never cried before. He had experienced sadness before, yes, but his emotions had never controlled him like this. A part of Spock knew that this was due to the fever; it was swelling up within him, infecting his very core. Most of him, however, was frustrated at himself for such weakness. He was a god! He should be able to control this!

"I…" Spock took a deep breath, quelling his sobs, "I need to meditate."

"Spock don't, please," Jim begged, pulling away slightly and making eye contact, "Don't shut me out Spock, please. Just tell me what's wrong. I can help. Please don't shut me out." Spock could feel Jim's desperation, his fear of rejection. Spock wanted, so badly, to tell Jim what was wrong, but he didn't know how. How could he possibly explain?

"Vulcan's do not Speak of it…" Spock whispered weakly.

Once of Jim's hands gripped his, and brought it toward Jim's face, "then show me."

They had never mind melded before. They shared a bond, yes, and they had communicated through that, Spock had even been into Jim's mind briefly before, but they had never truly melded. Spock had never asked to, because most psy-null species found it disconcerting.

"Are you sure?" Spock whispered. He could feel the humming of Jim's mind through his fingertips already.

"Yes."

Spock closed his eyes, spreading his fingers to the correct locations, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."

Being inside Jim's mind was amazing. They were floating high in the sky. Looking down, Spock could see all sixteen islands of the federation spread out like a map below him. Above him was an endless expansion of stars. The two gods were bathed in a golden light, making it strangely bright for a night sky. Warm air hugged Spock's mental projection, inviting him in. In the distance there were clouds that shimmered with a golden light, they moved in strangely chaotic ways, as if they were alive.

"Your mind is beautiful," Spock whispered.

"This is my mind?" Jim asked, "Huh. It's bigger than I imagined."

"Have you never been inside your own mind, Jim?"

"Well sure, I've gone into my own mind to examine bonds and stuff, but not like this. This is pretty amazing." Jim looked around some more, examining himself, before turning his attention back to Spock.

He extended a hand, "No more secrets Spock, show me."

Spock reached out, placing his hand in Jim's, "No more secrets," he agreed. Spock closed his eyes and pulled the other god into his own mind. His own mindscape was a desert, en expanse of sand and heat, filled with large smooth grey boulders. There were blue designs drawn into the sand, mostly meditation circles, and glowing blue writings on the rocks.

"I will show you the secret of my people," Spock reached into his own memories and brought them forward for Jim to see, using them to help explain Pon Far. Forty-five minutes later, Spock had explained all he could about the Vulcan time of mating, it's purpose, it's consequences, how Spock helps his people deal with this terrible time of illogic, and Spock's fear of the consequences should he loose control. Spock had brought forth the fever within him to show Jim it's power, and had shown him memories of statistics. Statistics of how many Vulcans died because of their own, or someone else's, Pon Far each year. Jim had been relatively quiet throughout the explanation.

At the end of the explanation, Jim was looking at Spock incredulously. "Soo…" Jim began, "let me get this straight. Vulcans go into heat once every seven years-"

"Pon far is not 'heat'-" Spock interjected. Jim ignored him.

"and if they don't have sex, they die. So you help them by taking their sexual cravings onto yourself-"

"The Plak Tow is a blood fever, it is not simply sexual-"

"Then you spend most of your power, along with hours and hours of meditation trying suppress and dissipate all illogic and all sexual feelings, and then you wonder why you can't get aroused?"

Well if you put it _that_ way…

"You believe that the blood fever is intimately linked to my ability to be aroused," Spock said.

"Well yeah," Jim replied nonchalantly, "it would explain why I couldn't arouse you before. And you said so yourself that you aren't as in control of the, ah, illogic within you as you normally are, so that's probably why you could get aroused."

A horrible thought occurred to Spock, "Then we can never engage in sexual intercourse."

"What? Why not?"

"Pon Far is a time of complete illogic, Jim. I cannot allow myself to be controlled by it. I would be without logic, and I could murder people, or even destroy my own island like Nero did. I cannot take that chance, Jim!" The shadows that the boulders cast grew longer, fear.

"Spock," Jim whispered, reaching out and embracing the Vulcan god. Their minds mixed, and Jim's calm washed over Spock, easing his fear. "It'll be all right, trust me."

They shared a kiss, and at some point the boundaries between one and the other blurred. They were no longer Jim and Spock, but one mind with a variety of emotions and memories.

There was guilt, for not stopping Nero soon enough, for allowing the one they loved to be hurt, and forgiveness.

There was fear, of Pon Far, of rejection, and there were reassurances that everything would be all right.

There was vulnerability, awe, heartbreak, pain, and love. So much love.

It floated around them, passed between them, and seeped into every aspect of their being. It permeated their every thought and action. It was amazing. Time passed as the merged gods allowed themselves to revel in their combined emotions and memories.

They pulled apart slowly, regaining their sense of "Spock" and "Jim". The world around them had changed. They were still in the same desert with blue markings, but they weren't rooted to the earth. Instead, they were floating several feet above the sand; the sky was full of stars and around them drifted shimmering, glowing clouds of golden mist. The clouds illuminated the dessert and concealed its landscape simultaneously, adding a sense of awe and mystery to the world.

Spock brought them out of the meld slowly. It felt not unlike waking from a pleasant dream. The two gods awoke at the top of the glass temple, under a dark and starry sky, locked in an embrace.

Jim pulled back a little, so that he could look into Spock's eyes. "Spock," he whispered, "If you don't want to have sex, that's fine. We can be together without it, but do not allow yourself to be controlled by fear."

"I do not want to hurt my people, Jim. I could not live with myself." Spock replied. He was tempted to look away with shame, but Jim's blue eyes held him captive.

"Then trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I won't let you hurt anyone."

"Promise?" Spock asked, his lips a breath away from Jim's.

"I promise." Jim sealed his vow with a kiss.

Golden sparks ghosted over Spock's skin, making him shiver. Jim's hands wandered over his back, before traveling up to his shoulders and hooking two fingers under Spock's robe, tugging it free from his body. The cloth pooled at Spock's feet, leaving his chest exposed to the night air. His nipples hardened.

Jim brought up a thumb and rubbed one of the buds lightly, making Spock lean into the touch. Spock let out a soft moan, which was muffled by Jim's lips.

Reaching his hands up, Spock tugged at Jim's robes. Jim took the hint and shrugged them off his shoulders. The golden cloth drifted to the wooden floor, then expanded, covering the roof in floating silken cloth.

Jim lowered him to the ground slowly, lips never leaving Spock's. The cloth was amazingly soft but firm, and it supported him in all the right places. Jim broke the kiss, and moved his head downward, leaving a trail of kissed along Spock's neck and chest until Jim got to an erect pink bud. Pulling the right bud into him warm mouth, Jim began to lick it, and suck at it.

Spock let out a soft cry, arching his back and bringing his hands up to tangle into Jim's hair. Illogic swelled up within him again, and Spock automatically suppressed it. Jim's right hand moved up to pinch and rub at the left nipple.

Jim's energy was everywhere, covering Spock, stroking him, and occasionally tugging at his hair. It amazed Spock how Jim could just let his power wander so freely, Spock almost always kept his energy firmly within his body. He was currently using most of his power to hold back 47 Pon Fars.

Jim bit down on a hardened nipple, ceasing all of Spock's thoughts and making him release a short scream. Jim then went to lick the abused flesh in a sort of apology. The spot was more sensitive now, in released a mix of pain and pleasure that had Spock wiggling and occasionally letting out soft cries.

Within a couple minutes, Spock was panting, and wanted more. Spock mewled and pushed his hips up against Jim's warm body, making him chuckle. "Patience Spock," Jim whispered. He did, however, move his mouth over to the left (and less abused) nipple, sucking at it.

Jim shifted his body. His right hand now supported his weight, leaving his left hand to do what it wanted. And it wanted, apparently, to trail down Spock's chest and sides, leaving goose bumps along the way, down to the rim of Spock's pants.

The pants were still halfway down his hips. A finger brushed against Spock's half hard member, making him mewl. Jim hummed with approval, and nipped at Spock's nipple. Pain mixed with pleasure, causing Spock to dig his fingers into Jim's hair more tightly.

The fever flared up again. Spock knew he was supposed to let it overwhelm him, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't loose control like that. It terrified him.

"It's ok, Spock," Jim whispered into Spock's ear, abandoning his chest, "just focus on me." Spock did so. Paying attention to Jim was made easier when Jim's hands tugged Spock's pants lower, exposing his member to the cold air. As Jim removed his pants entirely, Jim's head moved downward. He left a trail of kisses down Spock's chest, before arriving at Spock's cock. At some point during Jim's descent, Spock had taken his hands out of Jim's hair and instead gripped at Jim's golden robe. Grabbing the cloth next to his head. After taking what felt like an eternity to examine it, Jim blew on the half hard member. Golden energy covered Spock's cock with incredible warmth.

Spock let out a desperate sob, closing his eyes and arching his back further. Energy pooled into his groin, making his member swell and stand to attention. Jim purred in approval.

Warm hands landed on Spock's thighs, encouraging Spock to open them. Spock did, making room for Jim to setting between them. Spock's legs were shivering. Shivering with anticipation, arousal, fear and with a barely -barely!- controlled fever. Jim settled between Spock's legs without touching him at all to examine his lover.

Spock felt so exposed to Jim's hungry gaze, and he wondered what it was that the god of gods was looking it. Spock's head was thrown back; his eyes almost entirely closed and mouth open as he panted. His hands had come up to grip the cloth next to his head desperately; his nipples were hardened and slightly bruised. His cock was erect and throbbing; his legs were spread and shaking, his toes curled. Spock's energy hummed with excitement, his skin was beginning to glow with blue light, and every nerve in his body was waiting, desperately, to be touched. The fever was an inch away from overwhelming him.

There was a light brush against Spock's entrance, which sent a jolt of excitement through his body. Spock cried out, and he could feel his entrance twitch. He needed to control…

"Tell me Spock," Jim whispered as one of his fingers circled the bud softly, "what, exactly, do you want me to do?" Spock wondered vaguely if Jim was trying to distract him from controlling the fever.

Spock bucked his hips, trying to get more contact. Jim pulled his finger away, making Spock whine. Opening his eyes, Spock saw that Jim was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Sex," Spock answered with a growl, wasn't that obvious?

Amusement flickered over Jim's features, "you're going to have to be more specific than that, love."

"I want… want you i-inside me," Spock panted.

"Go on…" Jim encouraged, his fingertip brushing over Spock's entrance again.

"I-I want to be able to feel you move-ah!" Spock cried out and arched his back as the tip of Jim's finger, slick with some kind of oil, pushed into him. "I want you-" Spock panted for breath, "deep, deep inside me-Hnn…" Jim pushed his finger in to the second knuckle, "deeper, deeper Jim. I want- I need-" Jim pushed the finger all the way in, making Spock cry out.

Spock bucked his hips a couple times, panting, trying to get used to the feeling of Jim inside him. Jim's energy was amazing. It was only a finger, but already golden power was filling Spock, mixing with his blue power in an extremely pleasurable way. It had been so long since they had last done this.

A second finger brushed against Spock's entrance, making him mewl. "Is that it?" Jim asked, the heat in his tone suggested that no, that wasn't it.

"More," Spock begged, "I need more, Jim." The second finger was now covered in oil as well, tracing wet trails right below Spock's balls. Spock spread his legs a little further. "I want you to stretch me wider-ahhh!" the second finger pushed through the ring of muscle, but only just. Jim wiggled his fingers slightly.

"Hnn… Jim," Spock moaned, "m-more. Jim, please. I- more- I need more." Jim pushed the second finger all the way inside, and twisted the fingers around a bit, Spock whimpered.

Jim's fingers started to move, thrusting in and out, in and out, stretching him a little wider every time. Spock cried out or moaned at every thrust, and panted at every retreat; he was bucking his hips up to meet Jim's finger, wanting more, deeper. In and out, in and out. Ahh!-hnn-Ahh!-haa…

The fingers brushed against something good, a bundle of nerves that sent pleasure shooting through Spock's body like lightning. Spock screamed with pleasure; a scream that turned into a sob as Spock struggled to contain the burning fever of illogic that had surged at the feeling. The fever wanted to break free, but Spock couldn't, couldn't-

"Let go Spock," Jim whispered in his ear. Jim was pressing up against him, chest to chest, his fingers slipped out of Spock's ass. Spock wanted to complain at the loss, but his mind was too focused on holding back the storm of illogic.

"Can't-can't-" Spock sobbed. He was beyond the point of no return, but he couldn't allow himself to be consumed by the fever.

Jim silenced him with his lips; the kiss was both reassuring and terrifying. Spock let go of the silken cloth to wrap his hands around Jim's shoulders, holding on tightly. "I've got you Spock," Jim whispered, his blue eyes staring deep into Spock's brown ones, "I won't let anything happen to you." Something other than Jim's fingers lined up with Spock's twitching entrance. Spock's entrance opened and closed, desperate to have something, anything, inside it again. "Let go," Jim said again, and pushed the head of his cock into Spock's waiting hole.

Spock threw his head back with a cry, letting go of the last vestiges of control to succumb to illogic. The fever burned through his mind and through his blood, setting his skin alight with blue fire. His cock twitched as pre-cum leaked out, and his legs wrapped themselves around Jim's waist.

Jim was waiting for Spock to adjust, unmoving. Spock's fingers dug into the back of the god above him. Jim's cock was stretching him so wide that his ass ached, but the fever burned with need, and their energies were intertwined so deeply. Spock panted. Words escaped him.

"You're so beautiful Spock," Jim purred. Spock leaned forward to lick Jim's neck, then bit down, making the other god hum with approval. Spock rutted his hips, wanting more. Jim obliged him by pushing himself in deeper.

Spock let out a cry then bit down again. Too fast! Jim groaned, but stopped pushing in. Spock nipped at Jim's lips, who returned the kiss with glee. Spock quickly broke the kiss with a soft whine. Jim wasn't moving at all!

"So bossy," Jim chided, amusement slipping through their bond. One of his hands found Spock's hips, the other gripped Spock's shoulder. With a sudden twist, Jim turned them around so Spock was lying atop of Jim. The Vulcan god's shaking legs were on both sides of Jim's hips, suspending him halfway down Jim's member. One of Jim's hands moved to cup Spock's ass, the other rested on one of Spock's thighs, guiding his movements.

Spock sat up slowly, his hands pressed firmly onto Jim's chest. Jim purred with approval, thrusting his hips up slightly. The hard staff within him was thrust deeper, making Spock cry out, his fever roared with lust.

Spock panted for several seconds, trying to catch his breath, before wiggling his hips experimentally. Jim moaned with approval, making Spock's breath catch. He did it again, to the same result. Spock's legs were still shaking; they ached trying to support his weight. He lowered himself down slowly, feeling Jim's cock move deeper and deeper. He was full, so full, but he wasn't all the way down yet. How could he possibly go any further?

Jim thrust his hips up, pushing himself in to the sheath. Spock's head fell back as he cried out, his nails digging into Jim's chest. So deep! So full! His breath hitched, and his energy pushed itself to the surface, making room for Jim and all his glory.

"Jim," Spock cried, "Jim."

"I'm here Spock," Jim panted, gripping Spock's thigh a little harder, "I'm right here."

Spock leaned forward, intending to kiss Jim, or lick him, or bite him; Spock wasn't sure which. The fever desired each equally. Leaning forward, however, caused the hard cock inside him to shift, pressing firmly against that spot. That spot that made Spock cry out and his toes curl as please wracked his body. His cock leaked pre-cum onto Jim's stomach, and Spock forgot about biting or licking or kissing in favor of pushing himself up with quivering legs and thrusting himself back down again, hitting that spot again and sending shocks of pleasure reverberating through his body.

Spock started thrusting himself up and down Jim's cock, panting and mewling and moaning at each movement. His fingers were pressing into Jim's broad chest, his legs still shaking. Jim was also panting, interspersed with some moans. One of his hands was guiding Spock's hips up and down upon his shaft, the other hand firmly gripping Spock's soft ass.

Spock rode Jim hard, and erratically. He would start to get a rhythm going, but then Jim would break it by thrusting up hard and fast at unpredictable moments, making Spock cry out in pleasure and _need_.

"Jim," Spock cried, he was so close, so close.

Jim removed his hand from Spock's soft cheek with a light squeeze, making Spock wiggle slightly as he descended upon Jim's cock once more. He brought the hand forward to wrap around Spock's weeping, neglected member. Spock moaned at the feeling. His fever swelled with need, his power roared in his ears, and the flames on his skin flared. It only took one more thrust of Jim's hips and squeeze of his hand to push Spock over the edge.

A scream was ripped from Spock's lips as his cum erupted out onto Jim's chest. His fever broke and his power burst beyond the border of his skin, exploding out in a flaming blue sphere. The sphere expanded outward, lighting up the night sky.

He felt himself clench around Jim's member, pulling the other god's climax from him as well. Jim came with a moan, spilling his seed deep inside of his lover. His own golden energy whirled around the two gods in a condensed storm.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Spock came down from his high slowly. His body and godly power were still humming with pleasure, and his mind was clouded with euphoria. Jim moved slowly, first he lifted Spock off of him, causing Sock to float, dazed and contented a distance above his lover. Then Jim tugging Spock back down, so the two were lying side by side.

Every time Spock moved, he could feel Jim's seeds deep within him; it was a strange thing to fixate on, but Spock enjoyed the idea of having a part of Jim still in him. He turned to face his lover, and nuzzled a bit closer. Jim purred with approval, a soft contented growl.

Their eyes met. Spock loved Jim's eyes. The irises were so blue, a purer blue than any mortal's could ever be. Now, however, the irises were almost entirely taken over by his dark pupils in post-coital bliss. Jim pressed their noses together as Spock slipped his hand into Jim's, rubbing their fore and middle finger together, and sending a wave of lazy power drifting through Spock's body. Jim purred again.

They lay in each other's arms for a while; breathing and cuddling as their minds slowly regained their ability to function.

After Spock had regained some of his senses, he closed his eyes and wandered into his mind to find the connections he shared with his people. The connections had been created when Spock took their Pon Far's from them. The blood fevers were sated, the illogic quelled. Spock let the minds of his people go, releasing the connections.

He opened his eyes again to return Jim's lazy stare. They shared a slow, soft kiss, a simple brushing of the lips, no more. The two gods remained entwined for over an hours, breathing, kissing, whispering sweet nothings, and in Jim's case occasionally purring.

"Jim?" Spock whispered so as not to disturb the atmosphere.

"Hmm?"

"Are you always so placid after sexual intercourse?"

"Hmm…" Jim responded, rubbing their noses together gently. Spock could get used to that.

Finally, when Spock's mind, logic and senses had fully returned to him, Spock called upon his clothes. His godly robes formed around him, creating a layer between his power and Jim's. Jim wrapped an arm around him and whined. In return, Spock nipped at his nose and sat up slowly.

He felt calmer, and more relaxed than he had in almost a year. As if a great weight had been lifted from him. Spock took in a deep breath, feeling the night air of Vulcan.

Jim sat up next to him, fully clothed, and blinking away his post-coital drowsiness. The golden cloth covering the temple top had, however, not disappeared. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You burned your roof," Jim murmured lazily in response. Spock blinked. He must have burned it when his power had exploded outward. How far down had the flames gone?

"Relax," Jim yawned, "I set up a barrier between us and your people before we started. I promised you I wouldn't let you hurt anyone, didn't I?"

Spock rubbed his fingertips against Jim's in a Vulcan kiss, and Jim smiled.

The sun started to rise, sending it's first golden rays leaping through the blue sky. The glass in the temple caught some of the morning light, making the entire structure glisten. The two lovers watched the sunrise together, their fingers intertwined.

"Jim?"

"Yeah Spock?"

"Promise me you will never again attempt to terminate our romantic relationship."

"Promise," Jim replied, leaning over seal his vow with a kiss.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

The End


End file.
